Aboleths Never Share
"Gone again?" "He's not one to stay still. ." Lilith's moist finger slowly turned the page of an aged book filled with detailed illustrations portraying different ways of food preparation. "You of all people would know that, mother." The Aboleth mother scoffed at that reply. How low has her daughter fallen that she had resorted herself to being a "waiting woman" who merely tended to the children an absent man left behind? This was a condition one would expect of lowly land dwellers not an Aboleth kin. To make it worse, Sune had turned his "son-in-law" into a Chosen. It was bad enough that a human had taken her newborn away from her but for it to be a god-lover that halved his attention between her and Sune? There was no greater insult for an Aboleth but to see their child corrupted by this insolence. "So tell me, child." The mother continued. "How much more of his time would the goddess ask for? Hmm? First a few simple activities and next? His undying devotion? Since when has a god ever asked for so little from their followers, let alone a Chosen?" "Mother--" "Hush, child! This is what I feared. The goddess had only joined you both as an insult to our race. A symbolic representation of the dominion we have lost. She folds you with a human only as power play. Do you think I don't know of the blessings she had cast down upon him? I could not even read his mind the moment he visited. What is she hiding from us? What is she hiding from you? I only wish to protect you to see you grow that what you are truly meant to be. The man had contained you with a name... /Lilith./ A name he bestowed upon you, not one you chose yourself." Lilith had fallen silent knowing that retaliating right now to her mother's words would only prove futile. She had millions of years of memories from past ancestry exhibiting hatred for the deities that imposed itself upon Faerun, all unpleasant. She had left her mother's nest too soon and to be honest, she had little to no opinion about the god worshiping activities Alejandro and his companions went through. It was their business afterall and it did not oppose what she wanted, a quiet family life. One that is almost impossible to have given her husband's activities. "He loves me." "And how many times has he said that to other women--" "-- Or men." The mother's voice was unimpressed. It was not even a question but a matter-of-fact. Lilith shut the book she was reading and placed it on the desk in the study. She straighted against the back of the chair and closed her eyes, tired from her mother's words. Honestly, it would be a lie to say that her mothers words did not get under her skin. It would be a lie to say that she had not thought about these herself at one point or another. "With all that you're saying, what do you want me to do?" The Aboleth mother laughed. "Do? Oh nothing extravagant. Just watch him. Watch your goddess take him away from you since you seem so eager to play the subservient wife." The amused tone slowly snapped into one of anger. "What do you think I want you to do? Do you think I want you to SHARE with a god? Use your head! I did not bring you into this world to play second to Sune; since when has any Aboleth allowed itself to split with a deity?" Lilith bowed her head in deep thought, reliving a few memories at that moment she shared with Alejandro and their children in a span of a few seconds. A gift all Aboleths had that she appreciated whenever she was alone. It put things into perspective, it calmed her, satisfied her but right now it provided little comfort from her mother's words. "My child, I only say this because I am looking out after you. Remember what you are and what you are meant to be. You are an Aboleth." "Yes, mother." "And, Aboleths never share."